Shinou's family
by alyaa akira
Summary: No one ever know about Shinou's past. With a sudden visitor comes with wounds, they take him to their castle. Then, Shinou starts to get bad and severe dream about his past...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I didn't own Kyo Kara Maoh but I own this story. Just borrow the characters…

Kyo Kara Maoh: Ancient Link

Chapter 1 : Someone who is waiting… Part 1

A month has passed. After the battle with an evil threat called Soushu ended, Shinou, the first king that rule Shin Makoku, rests at Shinou Temple, while Yuuri, the 24th king rules the Shin Makoku. They live peacefully. Suddenly, something awakes from Shinou's memory. Shinou sits alone on the box that sealed Souchu's power before it is empty after that battle. Ulrike, the leader of the temple maidens, looks at him and senses something is wrong with Shinou. She doesn't dare to ask him and she asks the temple maidens to call Murata, the Great Sage.

Murata goes to the temple and meets with Ulrike.

"What is it that you want to tell me?"

"His Majesty Shinou looks worried. I'm not sure why he looks like that, but sometimes he looks at the sky and muttered alone."

"Really?"

"Yes. Can you ask him why?"

"Okay."

Murata walks inside the Shinou Temple and sits beside Shinou on the box beside the box that Shinou sits on. He looks at Shinou's face but he doesn't wants to disturb him. Shinou feels someone sits beside him and he looks beside him. Murata smiles at him.

"Oh, it is you. Why you come here? Is there anything that you need to ask me?"

"That should be my line. What is bothering you? You look like think of something important."

"Hahaha… Think something important? There is nothing I can think."

"Shinou!"

"Really, there is nothing. It is just as if some memories of the past appear in my mind. That's all."

"Memories of the past? What is that?"

"I don't know."

At the Blood Pledge Castle, Yuuri is looking for Murata. He goes inside the discussion room. Conrad, Wolfram and Gunter look at him as he sits on his chair. Then, he asks Gunter about Murata.

"Gunter, where is Murata?"

"His Highness goes meet His Majesty Shinou. Why?"

Yuuri shakes his head.

"Nothing. A few days ago, I heard someone is screaming."

"Screaming?"

Suddenly, someone opens the door. Both of them look at the door and Gwendel walks inside the room. He sits on one of the chairs inside that room.

"Gwendel, you are back."

"Continue what you are saying."

"Okay. I heard someone is screaming. He sounds like Shinou's voice. I thought Murata knows about that."

Gwendel and Gunter looks interested and they keep asking Yuuri about it.

"What did he said?"

"Urm… It is like 'Onii-sama and Onee-sama'. Something likes that."

Gunter touches his chin and looks down. Then, he looks at Yuuri's back.

"Onii-sama and Onee-sama? But, as we know, His Majesty Shinou doesn't have any siblings."

Yuuri sighs and continues saying.

"That's why I want to ask Murata if he knows something. How about you, Gwendel, Wolfram, Conrad? Do you hear anything from Cheri-sama?"

Yuuri asks the other three. Wolfram shakes his head. Conrad answers the question.

"No. I think our mother doesn't know about it."

"So, who is Shinou calling for?"

No one answers Yuuri's question about who is Shinou calling for. At night, when Yuuri and the others are sleeping, a voice sounds far but near to Yuuri's ear. Yuuri feels like he is dreaming as he hears Shinou is yelling near his ear.

' _Onii-sama! Onee-sama! Where are you going?'_

' _I'm sorry, Shinou. We need to go.'_

' _Wait! Onii-sama, Onee-sama, wait! Wait!'_

' _I'm sorry.'_

' _Onii-sama! Onee-sama!'_

Yuuri awakes and yells as he closes his eyes. Wolfram awakes and looks at Yuuri.

"Shut up! Don't shout at my ear!"

"Yuuri! What are you talking about?"

Yuuri lets go his ear and looks at the Wolfram and the window. Sun is showing himself and indicates that it's already morning.

"Oh… Morning already?"

"Why are you shouting?"

"Someone screams at my ear again."

Conrad, Gwendel, Gunter and Murata run and Conrad opens Yuuri's room door.

"Your Majesty, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Good morning, Conrad, Gwendel, Gunter, Murata."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Shibuya, who is screaming?"

"Murata?"

"Who is screaming?"

"Shinou, I think."

Murata sighs.

"I thought so. I know something happen with him. He doesn't tell me anything."

Yuuri looks at Murata.

"What's wrong with Shinou?"

"He looks like he is thinking of something because he said he remembers something that important to him from the past."

Yuuri asks Murata that something that no one knows except Shinou himself.

"You mean, his brother and sister?"

"Brother and sister?"

"I heard he said 'Onii-sama and Onee-sama'. Does he have any brother and sister?"

Murata shakes his head.

"I don't think so. Better you ask yourself."

"Yeah… yeah…"

All of them go to Shinou Temple to ask Shinou about the scream. Yuuri opens the door at the temple's main hall.

"Shinou, are you here?"

Ulrike bows to Yuuri.

"Your Majesty Yuuri."

Shinou stands up from his sits and walks toward Yuuri.

"Yuuri, why are you come here?"

"What are you thinking alone there?"

"Nothing. Just try to recall back my memories from the past. Someone is calling me."

"About your brother and sister?"

Shinou shocks.

"My brother and sister?! What are you talking about?"

"A few days ago, including last night, I heard your voice call for your brother and sister. Did you have any family?"

"No. I don't have…"

Suddenly, a memory flashes inside his mind. He hears a girl calls up his name.

' _Shin…! Shin…!'_

Shinou touches his head and his body is shaking.

"Who is that?!"

"What's wrong, Shinou?"

"I heard the voice. Someone is calling me."

Shinou sees a scene where a girl and a boy lie down on the floor and cover with blood. The girl pushes him away but he sits there. His hand covers with blood from that girl body.

'Shin… Run! Run! Run!'

Shinou screams.

"No!"

Yuuri touches Shinou's shoulder.

"Shinou?"

Shinou keeps screaming as he sees the scene that looks so real in front of him.

"No. Onii-sama… Onee-sama! Onii-sama! Onee-sama! Blood… blood…"

Yuuri shakes Shinou's body but Shinou does not budge with his shaking. Murata also tries to shake Shinou's body.

"Shinou! Hey, Shinou! Are you hear me?"

"Hey, what's wrong? Shinou, tell us."

Shinou looks his hand. He thinks that his hand is covered with blood from that girl body.

"Blood… blood… It is at my hand… Blood…"

Yuuri tells him with his high voice.

"There is no blood. Are you having hallucination?"

Shinou does not listen to what Yuuri is saying.

"Blood is flowing… There are 2 bodies… Why the blood is flowing…?"

'Shin… You… Must… Live… Please…'

Shinou keeps screaming.

Who is the person calling for Shinou? Why Shinou fears off the blood on his hand? Why Shibuya Yuuri does hears Shinou screams every night? What is happening?

Next time on part 2, will they know everything?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I didn't own Kyo Kara Maoh but I own this story. Just borrow the characters…

Chapter 2 : Someone who is waiting- part 2

Shinou screams loudly at Shinou Temple. Yuuri and Murata try to stop him but they failed. Yuuri, without hesitate, slaps Shinou's face.

"Ouch… That hurt, Yuuri."

"Are you calm now?"

"Yeah… What happen?"

"You scream like a crazy man. What do you see?"

"I don't remember. What did I say?"

"Blood… I'm sorry… So, whose blood do you see and who are you apologizing to?"

"I don't know. It is likes the memories are being blocked again."

"Again?"

"Yes. This is 6th times I have been like this. Sometimes it comes, sometimes it gone."

"I think we need to give Shinou time to rest or he will shout like crazy again. Let's go."

Yuuri is ready to walk away but Shinou stops him.

"Yuuri, is it okay?"

"Yes. I will try to look about your past life if there is anything left inside the library."

"Thank you."

All of them go back to the Blood Pledge Castle to rest. When they about to arrive at the castle, someone lies on the ground and blocks their way. Yuuri looks from the window and asks Conrad.

"What is it, Conrad?"

"Someone is lying on the ground."

Yuuri looks at the person on the road and he sees resemblance between that person and Shinou.

"Huh? Conrad, he is…"

"I'm not sure. I don't think he comes from here."

"Let's take him."

"Yuuri?"

"Your Majesty?"

"Hurry!"

"Okay."

Conrad picks that person up and brings with him on the horse. They bring that person inside the castle. Gisela treats him but he doesn't wake up.

"Is he okay, Gisela?"

"Yes, but his left arm break up. He needs a week to heal his left hand."

"Does he also from Shin Makoku land?"

Gisela shakes her head.

"No. I feel a strange power inside him. It looks like he comes from another world and he is half human like Your Majesty."

"Half human? It can't be."

Dacascos, one of the soldiers, frantically comes in.

"Your Majesty!"

Yuuri turns his back and looks at Dacascos.

"Dacascos?!"

"There is a person wants to see you."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Bring him here."

Dacascos goes out to welcome the person he met inside the castle. Wolfram tries to stop him but Yuuri shakes his head and looks back at the wound person.

"Yuuri, why do you want him to come here? Maybe he is an enemy."

"I don't think so, Wolfram. I think that person is looking for this guy."

Dacascos brings the person he met and goes inside the room with him.

"Your Majesty, this is the person who wants to see you."

That person bows his head to greet Yuuri.

"Hi, Your Majesty. Do you see my master?"

"Your master? This one?"

Yuuri shows him to the person that lies on the bed. That person runs to the bed.

"Shirou-sama! Shirou-sama! I'm sorry, Shirou-sama. I failed to protect you."

"What are you talking about? Wait. Who are you?"

That person stands up and looks at Yuuri.

"I'm Ren, Knight Rider. This is my master, Shirou-sama, the Black Knight. We had blown to this world after our enemy exploded the house we stayed. I can't protect him because he is far from me that time. But, thank you for saving my master's life."

"You are welcome. I'm Yuuri, Shibuya Yuuri."

"Yuuri? Maoh of Shin Makoku?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Like I said, we come from another world. We are from investigation unit and we gather information for our missions."

"Investigation unit? Missions? What is that?"

Shirou, the person lies on the bed, wakes up. He looks around and sees Ren there.

"Urgh…"

"Shirou-sama!"

"Ren, is that you?"

"Yes."

"Ren! Urgh… my hand…?"

Shirou feels that he can't move his hand.

"You break your arm. It needs a week to heal."

"Okay… Ren… Ren…"

"Shirou-sama… Don't worry. I will be here, always."

Yuuri pulls Wolfram and Conrad hand and give them a hint to leave those two alone inside that room.

"Let's leave them alone."

"Yuuri?"

"They need rest. Let's go."

They leave those two alone and continue their works. But, in that room, those two talk to each other about what happen before they land at Shin Makoku.

"Shirou-sama, do you know anything about that explosion?"

"I don't know but when I come here, I feel I know this place before. Like I had been here a long time ago."

"Know this place? You are not born here. How come you know this place?"

"I don't know."

"Huh… Shirou-sama… How many times you want to make me feel uneasy like this?"

"Hahaha…"

After a week, the arm that broken heal. Shirou thanks Gisela for her help. Then, Shirou looks at Yuuri.

"Thank you, Gisela. Your Majesty, my sister, is she coming here a few days ago?"

"Your sister? I don't think so."

"That's great. If she suddenly comes here…"

Suddenly, one door open inside Shirou's room, a young lady frantically runs inside the room.

"What?! How dare you come here without telling me?! YOU IDIOT BROTHER!"

"Nee-chan?!"

Yuuri shocks for a while and calms himself. He asks Shirou about the young lady just now.

"Who is this young lady, Shirou?"

Shirou does not answer Yuuri's question but he laughs at his sister worried face.

"Hahaha… What are you doing here?"

"What I'm doing here?! You are not coming back for one week. Do you know how much worried I am? I don't know you are safe or not from that bastard explosion. Then, Ren also gone with you and none of your companions know where you go."

"I'm sorry, nee-chan."

"Good boy."

Yuuri asks both of them again.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Shinobu, Shirou's sister. Thank you for letting my idiot brother stayed here."

Murata and Shinou come inside after they hear a loud noise when they arrive at the Blood Pledge castle.

"Shibuya, what happen? We heard a noise from outside."

"Murata… Shinou…"

Shinou, Shirou and Shinobu face change when they meet each other eyes.

"Shinou?"

Shinou falls down with his hand at his head.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"My head… hurts…"

Shinobu falls down and Shirou's hand touches his head. Three of them groan. Shirou looks at Shinobu.

"Nee-chan, what is happening?"

Ren calls out Shirou and Shinobu's name.

"Shirou-sama… Shinobu ojou-sama…"

A scene suddenly appears in their mind. It is a scene when the enemies attack their castle.

Shinobu and Shirou bring Shinou away from there. Shinou keeps calling his father and mother with his crying voice. Shinobu and Shirou fall when the attack hit them. They hide themselves behind the wall and erase Shinou's memories before they died.

' _ **Papa! Mama!'**_

' _ **Shin, run!'**_

' _ **I don't want! Onii-sama… Onee-sama…'**_

' _ **Run… please… you need to live, Shin…'**_

' _ **Go… we will stop them here…'**_

' _ **I don't want…!'**_

' _ **Aaa…!'**_

' _ **Shin… Are you okay? Shirou… Shirou…'**_

' _ **Onii-sama… Onii-sama… wake up… wake up…'**_

' _ **Urgh… Shin… you are the only one who are save from Reien Kingdom but you need to forget. You can't remember anything about us. Live by your own. You don't need to avenge us. Forget… about… us…"**_

' _ **I don't want! Onee-sama!'**_

' _ **Forget… All our memories seal until we meet again in the future… Shin… Shirou…'**_

Three of them collapse and unconscious.

"Hey! Shirou! Shinobu! Shinou!"

What will happen to 3 of them? Will they be alright? Are they really siblings? Read on the next chapter…


End file.
